Just One Kiss
by Jerex
Summary: Annabelle/Kelly, a series of cut scenes based during the movie, showing a budding relationship between our fave head girl and fave new girl. complete
1. Chapter 1

Based after the scene where Annabelle and Kelly team up and trick/goad Flash into pretending to be an elusive German art critic to trick Annabelle's father.

**Just one kiss…**

_Just one kiss…_

_Is all it took,_

_To steal my heart…_

_Without a second look._

Annabelle watched with some amusement as Flash slunk of hopefully to read up on the file she'd prepared on Von Strubel he wouldn't have been her first choice for the role but he was all they had so he'd have to do. Kelly approached her and leant back against the roof top smirking slightly.

"You've got him wrapped around your little finger haven't you" Annabelle comments shaking her head in disgust. Kelly glances at Annabelle her features still arranged in a tell tale smirk "oh you've noticed" she replies in a sugary tone of voice "it gets a bit annoying at times" she admits "but it comes in handy especially in situations like this one" she added gravely.

Annabelle nodded in sympathy she never thought she'd find herself trying to save the school but since her father had abandoned her…at the very least if things went according to plan she could exact some vengeance out of daddy dearest.

"Does he even stand a remote chance with you?" Annabelle asks Kelly who glances at her quizzically as she sits down beside Annabelle "not a chance" she finally admits a sly grin appearing on her face unnerving Annabelle who realizes just how close the head girl was to her, Kelly licks her lips seductively "lets just say" she slips an arm around Annabelle in a loose hug "he's not my type" she breaths into Annabelle's ear tickling her with her hot breath.

Annabelle swallowed nervously, another prank…another go at rattling her, humiliating her…she did the only thing she could think of under the circumstances "and…" she gulps "...your saying I am?" she asks incredulously in a slight strained tone of voice.

Kelly had to hand it to the new girl despite her initial shock she'd managed to come up with quite a witty response, of course Annabelle was probably under the impression that she was merely yanking her chain which of course she was…mostly.

"Why not?" Kelly murmurs leaning forward until their faces were an inch apart "your attractive enough" she reached up and almost absently stroked the stricken girls cheek causing poor Annabelle to blush brightly, unable to break away from the head girl. "I'm not attractive" Annabelle mutters breaking eyen contact and looking down "M ugly" she whispers under her breath.

Kelly blinks as she realized Annabelle actually believed that and then it hit her, the new girl had admitted before that she had been bullied at Cheltenham, who except Annabelle herself knew just what abuse she'd suffered at the claws of that skank Psycho Thwaits, for the first time in a long time Kelly felt a pang of pity for the new girl. "But you are" Kelly insists "your beautiful" compulsively she leans forward pressing her lips against Annabelles.

Annabelle froze her mind unable to comprehend what her body was telling her as Kelly sucked gently on her chaste lips, wrapping an arm around the stiff girl Kelly ran her hand up and down Annabelle's back while reaching up with her other hand to fondle Annabelle's hair, and at that point something just…snapped! Annabelle completely forgot she was kissing a girl, she forgot where she was and she forgot who she was, none of that mattered all that mattered was what was right in front of her eye's.

the thing is up until Kelly's kiss no one had really shown Annabelle much affection, her father had frankly disowned her, she'd never had a boyfriend what with attending all girls boarding schools all her life, and her former class mates at Cheltenham would rather kill than kiss her, so perhaps it wasn't that surprising after all as soon as Kelly embraced her she began kissing her back urgently.

Kelly although surprised by this response took full advantage of it, nipping Annabelle's lip she slipped in her tongue much to the surprise of Annabelle whose kissing experience in general was limited let alone French kissing, but she as fortunate enough to have a good instructor in the form of the head girl Kelly.

Eventually the pair had to come up for air, although she too was pretty shook up inside over what she'd just done Kelly smiled confidently down at Annabelle managing to keep her mask on "your beautiful Bell" she whispers deadly serious "never let anyone tell you otherwise" she hisses.

The two girls stared into each others eye's both their minds a whirlwind of emotions, connected on a level neither of them were truly aware of yet…until…

"SCRAMBLE! BLACK EAGLE 10:00!" one of the first years on look out duty screams.

Kelly and Annabelle pull apart, the moment lost, "we'll discuss this later" Kelly promises Annabelle who can only nod in agreement and follow Kelly as they rally the others to battle stations.


	2. Chapter 2

Like a st Trinian

After the party celebrating Annabelles official induction as a St Trinian Kelly found Annabelle in an empty classroom leaning against a window knee's tucked up under her chin, gazing out over the darkness in somber contemplation.

"Bell?" Kelly asks quietly, Annabelle turns her face to look at Kelly and blinks "you okay?" Kelly asks worriedly.

Annabelle blinks once more "Bell?" she asks Kelly who smiles "do you want me to keep calling you Fritton?" she laughs "you can call me Kel although as head girl I suppose Miss Jones would also work" she teases Annabelle who smiles "Kel is fine" Annabelle snickers.

"What are you thinking about?" Kelly asks her 99 percent sure she already knew the answer.

"You…kissed me" Annabelle muses sounding not scared, not judgmental but confused and strangely curious.

Kelly at times hated been right "yes I did didn't I?" she replies offhandedly.

Annabelle considers her next comment carefully and finally works up the courage to ask "are you really a…" she tails of.

"A lesbian" suggests Kelly "a dyke, an immoral unclean piece of filth" Kelly continues sounding bitter "or at least that's what my mother always used to call me"

"So you like girls instead of boys" she says quietly "what's wrong with that? It isn't the stigma it used to be"

Kelly looks at Annabelle with new eyes "I'm surprised" she admits "I thought I had you pegged as a homophobe"

"I was taught at Cheltenham that a proper lady should be dignified, studious, and when old enough marry a successful man but since coming here" Annabelle looks around "I've been unlearning a lot"

Kelly smiles "sounds to me like you've been learning quite a bit at the same time" she comments.

"Kel!" Annabelle asks quickly "when you kissed me…was it for a prank, was it to freak me out, did you pity me, or…was it…something else?"

"I…I think…" Kelly sighs and sits down beside Annabelle she wraps her arms around the girl and nuzzles her head under her chin "I know I love you Bell"

…

…

"Bell please say something" Kelly begs her.

Annabelle turned around and looks Kelly in the eyes, neither blinked for a moment that seemed to stretch into an eternity and then hesitantly Annabelle reached up and kissed Kelly on the lips, Kelly was surprised by this response but never the less kissed Annabelle back, closing her eyes it was less invasive than their first kiss but by no means less passionate.

Annabelle broke of the kiss and Kelly opens her eyes to see her tears flowing freely down her face.

"Bell?" Kelly asks worriedly Annabelle swallows a lump in her throat "I don't know Kel" she whispers "I'm so…confused" she cries as Kelly holds her close comforting the distraught girl.

"Its okay" Kelly shushes Annabelle "take all the time you need to decide I'll always be here for you"

The pair remain embraced for a while one confused by her feelings, the other cursed by the society they lived in.

**MissPoe: thanks for the review.**

**Lilia-Rose: I believe I've just been flamed, why don't you screw of, there's nothing wrong with my gramma it was done that way for effect, if you don't like the pairing then don't read it, I can't stand Kel/Flash to be frank. I don't need a beta I have a Gamma.**

**Kim8614: thanks for adding this to your favorites list.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trok: thanks for the review, I do use spell check.**

**241Marina241: thanks for the review, yep one more chapter to go after this.**

**Jessij: thanks for the review, and yes it is.**

**RMBx: thanks for the review, I'm glad you feel like that.**

**5x5shadow5: I'm not exactly a femslash fan, I generally prefer straight pairings but if they work I don't mind them (other major Kelly pairing is Kelly/Flash which I just can't stand) I just think Kelly and Annabelle work, hee, normally I usually do anime (Yugioh mainly) and sci-fi (Stargate Atlantis mainly) am working on another St Trinian fic which I may start posting after I've finished this one, a Harry Potter crossover (cos lets face it the two or three we currently have in that section are 'orrible) it'll feature St Trinian girls running riot in Hogwarts and I already have a perfect opening scene planned for Annabelle, can't explain any more without giving away the plot, but watch this space!**

**Naomily love: thanks for the review, I was aiming for cute.**

**MissPoe: thanks for the review.**

**Crazyeyedchick: thanks for the review, I have a question, are your eye's really crazy?**

**Dundeegirl: thanks for the review.**

**Beffybeth: thanks for the review.**

I Love You

The whole school was ecstatic the heist had been successfully pulled of with a few hiccups and now everyone was celebrating with a loud and rowdy party just like they liked it.

"We can't fake the way we feel" "We were born to keep it real"

"Hockey sticks and balls of steel we are St. Trinians!"

"You bite us we bite you back" "Better be scared when we attack"

"Feel the fear we're maniacs, St. Trinians!"

"Check out our battle cry" "A song to terrify"

"No one can stand in our way"

"We are the best" "So screw the rest"

"We do as we Damn well please"

"Until the end" "St. Trinians!"

"Defenders of anarchy"

"So scam all the Toffs, the Neats and the Freaks" "Blackmail the Goths, the Slappers and the Geeks"

"And if they complain we'll do it all again, we do as we Damn well please"

"Asbo the Chavs, the Emos and their mates" "Torment the Slags we offer special rates"

"And if they complain we'll do it all again, defenders of Anarachy"

"Check out our battle cry" "A song to terrify"

"We are the best" "So screw the rest"

"We do as we Damn well please"

"Until the end, until the end" "St. Trinians!"

"Defenders of Anarchy"

"St. Trinians!"

Even the teachers were getting their groove on as Annabelle found herself caught up in the high, unlike last time after their victory against Cheltenham she actually joined in dancing along with the others a part of the flow. Annabelle couldn't remember ever seeing the four girls (the St. Trinians Banned) who were leading the St. Trinians chant around before but couldn't help but feel that they looked familiar none the less, look-alikes perhaps maybe it was the song and dance routine but…Sugarbabes? No somehow that didn't seem right to her.

And then Kelly made her big entrance flanked by several Chavs as an honor guard, holding a half-empty bottle high as if to conduct the chant, nodding her head in time to the beat. The noise levels go down (temporarily of course) as the chant is finished it was now or never "Kel" Annabelle grabs hold of Kelly and drags her along to a quiet corner "we need to talk" Kellys heart sank she knew it had been coming but had held on to her hope, she'd never imagined when she first met the timid new girl for the first time, that she would break her heart, especially in front of so many people.

"Kel…" Annabelle was determined, and a little drunk, scratch that a lot drunk, if only her former class mates could see her now "I thought about it and I've reached a decision" her speech was only slightly slurred before Kelly can react she leans over and envelops her into a drunken but heartfelt kiss, so many people were their watching them, judging them, but it didn't matter, nothing mattered. Annabelle broke of the kiss "I love you Kel" she tells the gob smacked head girl "Bell…" she murmurs and smiles happily, she could barely believe it was true.

"Wanna dance?" Annabelle asks Kelly trying to sound seductive, Kelly chuckles at her new girlfriends antics, she'd come along way since they first met "I'd love to"

Taylor watched the proceedings in a numb haze unable to wrap her mind around what just happened. She suddenly realizes the song been sung by the Banned "I kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry and flushes slightly, could they have picked a more inappropriate or appropriate song depending on which way you looked at it? She bumped into another girl an Emo and glances up at her, it was only the corpse bride Andrea…for a brief moment Taylor wondered 'could a Goth and a chic like me ever…nah' while Andrea having stumbled into a Chav briefly wondered 'could a bling magnet and an Emo like me ever…no way' the pair back away from each other and blush in embarrassment having no idea that the other was thinking the same thing.

Polly and Celia look on at the spectacle in amusement. Leaning on pollys shoulder Celia smiles "cute couple" she comments in her 'away wit the fairies' way. Polly simply states "took them long enough"

Chloe, peaches and Chelsea stare at Kelly and Annabelle in shock "Oh my God!" they exclaim in union.

Anoushka eyed the proceedings with mixed feelings on the one hand she was happy for Kelly, on the other…she couldn't help but wonder what effect it would have on their exports when Flash found out.


	4. Epilogue

**Antonia-X: Sadly this is the last chapter for Just One Kiss, still it's been a real blast writing it, thanks for the review.**

**A for Antechinus: Yeah I jut thought the Andrea/Taylor hint was funny so I included it, thanks for the review.**

**ValVox: thanks for the review.**

**MissPoe: thanks for the Review.**

**5X5shadow5: thanks for the review.**

Sharing Body Heat

Kelly awoke each morning with a smile on her lips, as the very first sight she saw was of her lover Bell huddled up to her, drooling slightly on her shoulder. But Kelly found she didn't mind to much, in fact she found it adorable. It was times like these that she treasured above all else. That wasn't to say she didn't like the sex, she loved it even if Annabelle was inexperienced she was improving greatly under Kellys expert tutelage.

It was the fact that it wasn't the sex Kelly was obsessed with but rather the girl she was having it that made it so good. After all many people have experienced sex but only a handful of people could make love which was the only way Kelly could describe what went on behind closed doors, inside closets, and in the secret passage behind the staff room, without going into graphic detail at any rate.

Of course they had to deal with the student body but then been Head Girl while a daunting and indeed terrifying role at the best of times (although Kelly hid it well) it did come with a few perks, and most of the girls were happy for Kelly and Annabelle (light hearted teasing was unavoidable though) a few were even jealous of Annabelle (she handled the spiteful pranks herself, Bell was a lot tougher than when she arrived at St. Trinians) Kelly would never forget having to walk through the school naked alongside Annabelle because some one had stolen their clothes while they were 'busy' in the shower. Still Kelly Was Head Girl and had a position of authority to maintain even though she was in the nuddie so the student body was shocked to see (and the prankers were dismayed to find) Kelly and Annabelle calmly and without haste striding naked as the day they were born from the showers to Kellys room, heads held high, unashamed, if slightly embarrassed.

There were of course the few that went to far, the homophobes one of which had the nerve to refer to Annabelle as "Kelly's Bitch!" in public, Kelly wasn't going to stand for that, Annabelle was still working her way out of the closet and coming to terms with her sexuality and feelings and that kind of comment really hurt her, Kelly could have dealt with the situation, she could have killed the sullen little Emo but despite it been ultimately satisfying it lacked elegance, and the school was running out of body bags come to that…so she did the next best thing, she set the first years onto her.

You see the thing about the First years is that almost all of them look up to and respect Kelly After all Kelly was the Head girl and she always made sure she looked out for the First Years (Kelly knew as did all the head girls before her that she who controls the most powerful and primal force in St. Trinians, the First years, controlled the School) Tania and Tara lead the attack, they were fond of Annabelle and they looked up to Kelly like a big sister, and in their ten year old minds if been together made them happy they should be together…and woe betide anyone who thought differently.

Kelly ran a hand through Annabelles silky long hair and snuggled her close "umm" Annabelle fidgets and opens her eyes blearily "Kell…?" she murmers still half asleep. "I'm here" Kelly kisses her forehead gently "what time is it?" Annabelle asks groggily.

"5.50AM" Kelly replies glancing at the digital alarm clock (de-activated several minutes ago when Kelly woke up so it wouldn't wake Bell) "we don't have to get up for another two hours" Kelly continues, Annabelle smiles and rolls over "good" she mutters as Kelly embraces her, they kiss tenderly and then with greater passion, Kellys last coherent thought was 'God! I love Mondays!'


End file.
